1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser measuring devices. More specifically, the invention is a versatile mountable measuring tool and attachments for its use on various substrates in establishing a precise point or a level line in directions ranging from a horizontal to a vertical position in precise degrees for use in the construction industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various laser measuring devices but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an angular measurement device in the construction industry which can be placed in any position on a pipe, ground, etc. and yet accurately measure angular positions. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S Pat. No. 4,988,192 issued on Jan. 29, 1991, to Ronald A. Knittel describes an electronically controlled laser theodolite comprising a horizontally and vertically movably supported laser which is mounted in a forked carrier and tripod so as to be rotatable 360.degree. about a tilt axis which extends at right angles to the laser exit beam and which intersects this beam in the manner of a theodolite. The laser theodolite is distinguishable for its radically different structure including an electronically controlled (by at least two motors) forked carrier for the laser requiring at least two microscopes with deflecting mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,956 issued on Feb. 4, 1999, to Dawei Dong describes a laser level line and plumb line combination device for construction use comprising stacking (by virtue of centered posts) at least two combined square alloy rulers, each ruler unit having 1.5 volt batteries and two bubble levels to level in all directions. A line generator is mounted in front of a laser diode module. The housing of the ruler unit must be machined with an accurate plane structure and vertical angles. The device is usable for hardwood layout and cutting, carpet cutting, installing drop ceilings, mounting cabinets, laying tiles, installing doors and windows, building outdoor decks, and the squaring of any plane object. The combination device is distinguishable for requiring electrical power, accurately planed and vertical angled housings, and two levels on the same horizontal surface of a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,990 issued on Jul. 30, 1996, to Mike Le describes a three-dimensional optical levelling, plumbing and angle-calibrating instrument device comprising three lasers in a holder connected to a large battery containing housing to establish a plumb line in a C-shaped holder. The lasers are arranged with two lasers mounted one above the other with the third laser mounted at a right angle to the other lasers. Each laser has at least one cylindrical or prism collimating lens to form two perpendicular intersecting lines with the first two lasers on one wall and a vertical line on an adjoining wall with the third laser. The device is distinguishable for its lack of leveling devices and angle measuring scales.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,487 issued on Sep. 1, 1992, to William H. Hersey describes a portable, battery powered laser tool for simultaneously indicating level, plumb and square alignment. One laser diode emits light which are divided into five beams leaving the gimbal mounted tubular projection unit. The housing is box-shaped with a box-shaped nose portion to be placed on a flat surface. A rechargeable battery is encased. The laser tool is distinguishable for its multi-beam output structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,851 issued on Apr. 3, 1990, to Joseph F. Rando et al. describes a battery operated level/plumb indicator device with a tilt compensation up to about 5.degree. off level and a manual selector element for shifting the beam from vertical to horizontal orientation. Two single mirrors and a two-mirror right-angle deflector mirror are used to focus the laser light in a rectangular box housing. The device is distinguishable for its required mirror structure and tilt compensation element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,483 issued on Sep. 9, 1980, to Joseph F. Rando describes a battery operated laser beam level instrument which is box-shaped to attach to a tripod. A bubble level is mounted on top and two manually adjustable screws are positioned on the base plate. The laser diode is directed vertically downward to emit light collimated by a pendulous, positive lens and rotatable mirrors. A glass plate positioned between the laser and lens is tiltable in two orthogonal degrees of adjustment for fine tuning. The instrument is distinguishable for its tiltable glass plate, pendulous positive lens and rotatable mirrors structure for focusing the laser light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,585 issued on May 7, 1991, to Charlie J. DiMaggio describes a laser plumb-bob apparatus to be attached to various walls and ceiling of a room. The apparatus comprises a focusing lens on a telescopic housing of a topmost cylindrical housing containing an on/ff switch. An objective lens is positioned at the junction with a spherical housing which also contains a laser oscillator at the junction with the bottommost cylindrical housing containing a battery pack housing. The spherical housing has a ring support with tripod legs. The laser plumb-bob apparatus is distinguishable for its dissimilar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,889 issued on May 25, 1993, to Heinrich Lysen describes a motor operated (battery) plumb device to determine verticals and horizontals, in which a direction determination unit with a laser is suspended from a universal joint so that it is freely usable, so that after leveling out in the equilibrium state, a directional light beam indicates the vertical direction. A lower fixed and concave portion of the movable joint is rigidly connected to a stand by means of a housing. The lower joint part has a lubricant supply line through which a lubricant and gases can be introduced to a groove located on the upper joint part and positioned so as to be between the upper and lower joint parts. A bubble level is positioned above the pentaprism and the convex joint lens body. The plumb device is distinguishable for its pentaprism, and the convex joint lens body requiring lubrication and gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,616 issued on Mar. 7, 1995, to Douglas Claxton describes a laser positioning device comprising a torpedo level having a protractor and mounting magnets. The battery operated laser is positioned on one end of the vertical protractor. The device is distinguishable for its torpedo level and mounting magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,770 issued on Jun. 15, 1993, to Noriyuki Toga describes a surveying machine for construction work comprising a rotating projector adapted for rotational projection of at least a pair of laser beams in perpendicular planes. The device is distinguishable for requiring at least a pair of lasers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,907 issued on Jun. 1, 1999, to Fumio Ohtomo et al. describes a laser leveling system. A rectangular box-shaped main unit has an operation panel under a rotating unit which houses a laser. The automatic angle compensation comprises a multiplicity of mirrors, lens and prisms to divide the laser beam to two orthogonal beams emitted from the rotating unit. The main unit housing has a first bubble level on one wall and a second bubble level in the leveling base (FIG. 1). The leveling base in FIG. 7 has another pair of bubble levels arranged orthogonally with level adjusting knobs on the same horizontal surface. The main unit can be attached in either a vertical or horizontal position. The device is distinguishable for its multiple bubble levels and a rotating laser unit.
EPO Patent Application No. 0 162 734 A2, published on Nov. 27, 1985, for Satoshi Hirano et al. describes a laser surveying instrument comprising a first Porro prism in a detachable and rotatable housing rotated by a motor and pulley system in a boxed housing containing in alignment a first glass pane, projection lens, a second glass pane, a second Porro prism, and a semiconductor laser. The first prism in its rotatable housing is supported by a bearing element attached by four ribbons to the bottom of the boxed housing. Two leveling knobs level the boxed housing relative to an adjustable table. A battery box containing batteries is attached to one side of the boxed housing having an on/off switch to operate the motor. The surveying instrument is distinguishable for its multiple lens requirement and motor drive.
Japan Patent No. 2-132,320 issued on May 21, 1990, to Noriyuki Toga describes a surveying instrument for simultaneously defining points by a laser on four stakes spaced at the corners of a square or rectangle. The instrument has an optical system containing four reflecting mirrors and four half-mirrors. The surveying instrument is distinguishable for its simultaneously projected four separate beams.
PCT Patent Application No. WO 92/20998 published on Nov. 26, 1992, for Ulf Ogren describes a spirit level device containing a horizontal and vertical bubble levels, a laser for emitting a flashing light (by a circuit board), and batteries. The spirit level device is structured with conventional top and bottom abutment surfaces or flanges containing a centered T-channel. A cavity with a circular cross-section is positioned proximate the bottom flange. The device is distinguishable for lacking leveling elements and attachment elements.
EPO Patent Application No. 0 759 538 A2 published on Feb. 26, 1997, for Fumio Ohtomo et al. describes a laser system used for surveying which includes an optical fiber, a heat sink and isolation of the laser heat from the optical system. The optical fiber inputs the laser beam into a rotatable body tube having a collimator lens. The laser system can be incorporated in either a theodolite or rotary laser irradiating device. The laser system is distinguishable for its required optical fiber, heat sink and isolation of the laser generated heat from the optical system.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an articulate laser degree finder system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.